Use of Vaccines in Prevention: Vaccines have been extremely successful in the prevention of infectious diseases. Although vaccines have long been studied for cancer treatment, they have not been exploited in a chemoprevention study; except in virally mediaed malignancies. Human breast cancer is immunogenic and a variety of proteins involved in transformation or maintenance of the malignant phenotype have been identified as tumor antigens.